The Known Love
by Kris Wright
Summary: MichaelMiaLillyTina's POV about what is happening right after book 2. Please rr! 12th chapter up! FINISHED!
1. The Day After...

A/N: These chapters are going to be the POV's of Mia, Michael, Lilly and Kenny.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they belong to Meg Cabot, the author of The Princess Diaries series. Enjoy!  
  
Key: {author's note during story}  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Sunday, November 2, My Suite  
  
  
  
Grandmère is being a nosy and bossy grandmother, as usual; she wants to know what I did on Halloween night, and at Lilly's. I wish she would leave me alone. Oh well, Dad is here to tell me I have to tell my grandmother what I did because she is responsible of me, what about him? More later.  
  
  
  
Michael's Computer Journal  
  
Sunday, November 2, 5 pm  
  
This is supposed to be Crackhead's review journal, but since only I look at it, it's my private journal… I just hope Lilly doesn't come in here and read it, I'm probably going to write so personal stuff.  
  
I want to kill Kenny for asking Mia out! Gotta remember that!  
  
Stuff to write sown and do:  
  
Kill Kenny (for asking Mia out)  
  
Get Paper (to write my songs about Mia)  
  
Get Paper Towels  
  
Get Toilet Paper (must get double pack to give to Mia)  
  
Stop thinking about Mia (don't write that down!!)  
  
Make mental note to stop forgetting Mia  
  
Stop thinking I love Mia  
  
  
  
Mia, Mia, Mia… she's going to be everywhere in here, yep, definitely can't let Lilly see.  
  
Add to list:  
  
Password protect Journal so Lilly doesn't read  
  
Lock door so Lilly can't barge in my room  
  
Gotta go, Lilly just barged in and is definitely PO-ed, I don't know why though.  
  
  
  
Lilly's Secret Diary  
  
Sunday, November 2, 5pm  
  
I cannot believe what my brother did to Boris' costume! He totally and completely violated it! I am going to kill him and make him pay! Just so you don't get confused, I'm going to start over, and then go kill my brother.  
  
See, we were sitting at the booth at Around the Clock all smooshed in together (here's the order: Tina, Dave, Lars, Kenny, Mia, Michael, Boris, me, Shameeka, and Daryl), and Kenny has just asked Mia out (ok…ew) when Michael stands up (I can tell he is really mad) and steps on Boris' toe, I know he did it on purpose because he was PO-ed. Anyway, Boris just in took his breath and took the pain (my sweater-in-pants-stuffer hero). Yesterday night Boris called me and told me that Michael stepped so hard and so many times on his toe that it was broken! So now Boris can't dance at the dance in three weeks… why couldn't have Michael broken his finger? Then Boris wouldn't be able to play the violin!  
  
Ok, now I'm going to kick some brother booty.  
  
  
  
Kenny's Private and Secret Journal  
  
Sunday, November 2, 5pm  
  
I think I am in love! Mia was so beautiful on Friday… oh, by the way I lost you {talking to the journal} so I couldn't write to you about Friday. Mia was so beautiful; she was Glinda the Good Witch! I still remember how beautiful she looked with that poof pink dress… she looked more like an angel than a good witch. Well, I must go and look for her number; I think I'm going to call her after dinner. Goodbye Journal! Nighty-night!  
  
  
  
*What did you think of my first chapter? Review please! 


	2. The Hidden Truth

*Hey! I'm back again with another chapter! I forgot to write earlier that this is my first fanfic so I'm doing my best to please you with my story. Well here goes and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Again, these characters do not belong to me, but they do belong to Meg Cabot, the author of the wonderful Princess Diaries series. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Remember: These are all in the POV's of Michael, Mia, Lilly, and Kenny. And I am sorry that there separate entries were not separated, I did separate them but they didn't show in the story. Again, I apologize. But still enjoy reading my story! There is more to come!  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Monday, November 3, World Civ  
  
Kenny is looking foreword to our date tomorrow, after we picked him up in the limo, he walked me to my locker and said 'bye sweetie' and kissed me on my cheek. Okay, BYE SWEETIE?! What kind of person calls another person 'sweetie' even though they haven't even been out… not even once? Well anyway, just as Kenny was kissing my cheek, I could have sworn I saw Michael glaring and snarling at us. Maybe he is mad at Kenny for him (Kenny) stealing me away from him (Michael)! Yeah, right, like that would ever happen. Michael's not that kind of guy, he would fall for a freshman, especially a 5'9 flat-chested princess freshman, that's what Lana would qualify as a 'FREAK!' but since I'm me, I'm a 'MAJOR FREAK!!' Oh well, I least I have Kenny (ew!).  
  
Speaking of Kenny… he called me last night and said he couldn't wait to see me tomorrow. I thought that was nice of him to like me so much and care for me but wait- he's Kenny, not Michael, not the boy of my dreams whom I've liked practically forever. No, that would never be Michael, it has to be Kenny. But Michael is amazing and wonderful, if I could kiss those lips that he licks every five minutes I-. Oh no, the teacher just called my name and is now coming over. More later.  
  
More Monday, G&T  
  
I love this class, this is the only class where I'm with Michael and I have him all to myself (not that I didn't before but, I have a boyfriend now, much to my dread but, hey it's life, and it sucks). Michael was looking a little mad today so I went over to talk to him, here's the conversation:  
  
Me: Hey Michael! Wanna help me with my Algebra? (He wasn't helping him today, which wasn't like him)  
  
MM: No, maybe tomorrow.  
  
Me: Is something bothering you?  
  
MM: No why would there?!  
  
Whoa, he said that kind of meanly  
  
Me: Because you said that really meanly, and your not helping me, and you seem…  
  
MM: What? Edgy?  
  
I welled up with tears, but they did not spill.  
  
Me: Spacy was the word I was look for.  
  
MM: Oh, well today has been a little weird, and yesterday.  
  
What's matter my Mikey? Do you want me to kiss your booboo? Of course I didn't say that.  
  
Me: What's up, you can tell me, right?  
  
MM: *sighs* Yeah I guess. Well-  
  
Bell rings  
  
MM: I gotta go; I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
And hurries out of the room.  
  
I have to find out what's going on, I want him to feel better. Well, I gotta get to French. More Later.  
  
  
  
Michael's Computer Journal  
  
Monday November 3, Computer Club  
  
Mia talked to me during G&T and I wouldn't talk to her, if wasn't more careful, I would have blurted out my most secret of secrets. Here's how our conversation went.  
  
Mia: Hey Michael! Wanna help me with my Algebra?  
  
Me: No, maybe tomorrow.  
  
I really wanted to help her though.  
  
Mia: Is something bothering you?  
  
Of course, you are going out with the one person I blabbed to that I like you, and you are so happy about being with him when at the restaurant you were disappointed.  
  
Me: No, why would there?!  
  
I was being a real jerk, and here she was looking all beautiful.  
  
Mia: Because you said that really meanly, and your not helping me, and you seem…  
  
She had hurt in her eyes, I can't believe I hurt her, I'm an idiot.  
  
Me. What? Edgy?  
  
This is not a very good day; she welled up with tears for me being really grouchy at her.  
  
Mia: Spacy was the word I was looking for.  
  
Me: Oh, (I was a little stunned) well today has been a little weird, and yesterday.  
  
I wanted to hug her and say I was sorry for being a jerk to her and tell her I've loved her for a while.  
  
Mia: What's up? You can tell me, right?  
  
God, she looked so beautiful, beautiful enough to kiss and hold. But it didn't happen.  
  
Me: *sigh* Yeah I guess. Well-  
  
Bell rings  
  
I am so relived I didn't have to confess my love to her today, maybe I will, someday.  
  
Me: I gotta go. See you tomorrow.  
  
And that was the end of out conversation. I think she was a little hurt by how I said stuff and what I didn't say.  
  
I gotta go, Mr. Thief (Kenny) is right behind me trying to talk to me, that two-timing son-of-a-. Never mind.  
  
  
  
*Since Lilly and Kenny didn't really have a part in this chapter, they are not going to have an entry. Sorry!  
  
*I will write more soon review and tell me about this chapter! 


	3. The Date That Shocked Everyone (except m...

A/N: I'm not going to have Kenny's POV anymore because he really isn't a main character in my story.  
  
Disclaimer: Here I am again saying I don't own any of these characters, not a one; they belong to Meggin Cabot, the author and the person who thought of these characters. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Tuesday November 4, 10pm  
  
Just got in from the Japanese anime marathon, it went on for 5 hours, you see we got in line around 3:45pm, got inside around 3:58pm and the marathon started at 4pm on the nose. So here I am sitting in one spot for 5 hours, my butt all going numb when Kenny goes all 'spphh!' so (like an idiot that I am) I turn my head and look at him and he lays a wet one on me, I pulled away so fast, I got a head rush! The weird thing was: when he kissed me, there was no fireworks, nada, zippo, nothing at all; now I hear that when a girl gets kissed, she supposed to see fireworks, like in Tina's romance novels, but all I saw was his dorky smile like he was king of the world! Now back to my story, so he is all done kissing me and I just look at him like he's an alien or something, so that's when Lars cleared his throat and whispered to Kenny, then they switch seats! Go Lars! I was so glad Grandmère made Lars come along. So the rest of the date, I stay as far as I can away from Kenny without embarrassing him or me. Well, Grandmère came in here to tell me I have to go to bed, but first I'm going to call Lilly and tell her the news. More later.  
  
Things to do:  
  
Send letter to Mom and Mr. G  
  
Get cat litter  
  
Stop thinking about Michael  
  
Start thinking (good things) about Kenny  
  
Toilet Paper!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Michael's Computer Journal  
  
Tuesday November 3, 10:30pm  
  
Lilly just got off the phone around 10:20pm and barged into my room (get a lock for door! That's what I forgot!), I'm all saying 'Hey!' cause she just came in, but she told me she just got off the phone with Mia. I sat up and told her to come in. Here's how the conversation went:  
  
Lil: I thought you'd like to know what happened on Mia's date with Kenny tonight.  
  
I sit up like a dog that just heard his owner calling him.  
  
Me: That was her on the phone? (I didn't want her to think I am in love with her best friend)  
  
Lil: Yep, and your not gonna believe what happened during the movie!  
  
Me: He kissed her, didn't he?  
  
Lil nodded, in my head, I was all 'crap! That son-of-a!'  
  
Me: Did she like it?  
  
Lil: Let's put it this was: Lars had to keep Kenny from slobbering all over her! And let's just say she was happy he kept them apart.  
  
Me: HA! He kissed her and she didn't enjoy it?! Oh my God! What a loser! Did she break up with him? (I said that a little too hopefully)  
  
Lil: Not that I know of, but hey! I'm just her best friend, right? Well, I'm off to bed, 'night brother dearest!  
  
Me: 'Night snot-head!  
  
Lil blew me a sarcastic kiss in the doorway.  
  
My sister is a dope, but I love her anyway… did I just really say that? …Yep, I did, jeez there is definitely something wrong with me. I think its love, for my (I wish) Mia.  
  
  
  
Lilly's Diary  
  
Tuesday November 3, 10:34pm  
  
Oh my God! How could she do this? Is she demented? I think she needs help from my psychoanalysists parentals. Ok, let me tell you Mia's and my conversation:  
  
Me: Hello?  
  
Mia: Lilly? I have to tell you something, it's really important.  
  
Of course I wasn't going to let my best friend down, I've known her since… practically forever.  
  
Me: Okay, shoot, what's on your mind Mia?  
  
Mia: Well, tonight during our date, I guess you could say during the third hour of the movie, but anyway, Kenny goes all 'sppphhh!' so, being the idiot that I am, turn over and, Lilly, it was so horrible! He kissed me! A full on wet nonromantic kiss! Sitting there with our butts all numb! It was horrible! I didn't even do anything to deserve such a horrible kiss as that.  
  
Me: Maybe he thought you were beautiful…maybe he thought it was a romantic kiss…maybe he thought you guys were at the right place at the right time, and he just took advantage of the moment.  
  
Mia: Yeah, maybe you're right. Wait! You're always right! Yeah you are! I feel better now that I've talked to you.  
  
Me: Cool, now get some rest because tomorrow you are going to be followed around everywhere by Kenny.  
  
Mia: Really? That sounds horrible!  
  
Me: Just take it easy; everything's going to be all right tomorrow. Trust me.  
  
Mia: Oh! I forgot to tell you that after the kiss, Lars cleared his throat, whispered to Kenny, and switched seats with him! I don't think Lars is very fond of Kenny like he is Michael.  
  
Me: I can't believe that happened! Well, maybe Lars will warm up to Kenny over time, so just break up with him before that.  
  
Mia: *laughs* Okay, see you tomorrow!  
  
Me: Bye!  
  
Mia: Later.  
  
And that was the end of our conversation.  
  
Well I better go before my parents give me another speech about sleep and school (that speech sucks!).  
  
  
  
{I know I said that I wouldn't put Kenny in here anymore, but I kind of need his POV, so okay, from now on, I will only use Kenny POV if I really need to, is that fair to you guys? Okay, on with the show, er, story!}  
  
Kenny's Private Journal  
  
Tuesday November 3, 10:45pm  
  
I know I should be asleep, but I can't, sleep that is. All I keep thinking about is I KISSED HER! I KISSED HER! I KISSED MY MIA!!! And to think: I did all of this before Michael could express his true feelings for her. HA! I got Mia first, and she all mine now! AHAHA! Michael is a loser… and Mia is mine! That works out perfectly in my little plan. HAHAHA!!!!!!! I win!  
  
  
  
*What is Kenny's evil plan? Can Mia break up with him before he finalizes it? Review this chapter ASAP!!!! We can only hope that Mia and Michael still have time to get together. 


	4. Mia's Happy Day

A/N: Sorry it took so long to come out with the next chapter. Thanks about all of the reviews. Thanks to chickensoup4soul, crystalchick, LittleLily, Ex-Smurfet, Hannah Gray, Valley Gothic Girl, and the all of the others, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the others to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Wednesday, November 5, My Room  
  
  
  
YYAAYY!!! I'm so happy!!! Actually, let me start from the top.  
  
So here I am sitting in my Pink suite, when my dad comes in and says he wants to take me somewhere. So we get in the limo and drive. I kept on asking him where we were going (like a little kid on a road trip saying 'are we there yet?') and my dad told me it was a surprise (in the road trip- dad language that means 'no'). So we finally stop, and when I get outside, I am shocked, we were at the loft, I thought dad was going to llet me stay by myself. But when we get inside the door, I was so surprised, that I fainted. (I think Lars caught me because I don't have a bump or a bruise on my head.)  
  
So when I wake up, the face that I see is a wonderful sight to see. It was my own mom. "MMMOOOOMMM!!!! You're back!!!!" I hug her and see Mr. G in the corner, the new person in my life. I get up, and say "Hey G, did you take care of my mom while you guys were away?" He nodded and smiled, I smiled, then I said (which was probably a weird thing to say), "welcome to the family. Don't you hurt my mom, or I'll have to take matters into my own hands." "Like kicking my butt?" He smiled at what he said, I remember saying that when he first asked my mom out. "Yeah, that's what I'll have to do, and something really bad because you're married to her."  
  
So now I'm really happy and I'm glad my mom and Mr. G are ok and happy together. I'm beat. More later.  
  
  
  
Michael's Computer Journal  
  
Wednesday, November 5, 10pm  
  
Just password protected this, good thing Lilly or Mia can't break in here and take a look at my most deepest and darkest secret... my love for Mia Thermopolis.  
  
I realy have got to:  
  
1) get more people on Crackhead  
  
2) stop thinking about Mia  
  
3) take better care of Pavlov  
  
4) write songs about something other than my love for Mia  
  
I really need to get a life, and a girlfriend (that would be cool if Mia was my girlfriend... no! Someone else that is not Mia)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to write my chapter. By the way, I will occasionaly write Lilly in here when I need her, and Kenny when he's the topic of the Journals and Diaries. R/r please!! I'll write more! I promise! Oh, by the way, I'm going to write a story (not a PD story, just a short story) so, if you find it, read it. Thanks!! 


	5. Note to Self: Kill New Girl!!

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm going to try to make a chapter a day (maybe every other day during the week). Lately I've been having writers block (the weird thing is, it started after I put out this story I didnt like, so since then I've been having trouble making chapters) so I'm going to try harder and think more about my book. R/r and enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Christine, the rest belong to Meg Cabot, the author of the Princess Diaries series. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Thursday, November 6, G&T  
  
  
  
I cannot believe what happened just now!!!!! Ok, I have got to start telling my stories right away instead of saying something that doesn't even make sense.  
  
So, here I am with Michael (soapy goodness again, yes!) helping me with my algebra when this new girl comes into the classroom and sits next to Michael!!! She was all "Hi, my name is Christine, what's yours?" She shook his hand and smiled a smile that I can't do... a sexy smile. He's all "I'm Michael, you must be new here, because I haven't seen you around." He smiled back at her witlh the sexy smile that I melt to see him do. She was sssssooooo lucky, and I was jealous, so I said, "Michael, what's up wilth this Pythagorean Theorem? It's really confusing, I don't think I'm going to pass the test, even if I get double help." He looked at me with worried eyes (yes, I have him again) and said, "Oh no Mia, don't give up, I'm going to help you everyday until you get the Theorem, you can trust me." And smiled a reassuring smile, but it wasn't sexy. Christine looked at me as if it was war between us and said (to Michael, of course), "Oh! You help with algebra! I've been having the hardest time with it, I dont' think I understand it very well, do you think you can help me too, Michael?" There was that sexy smile again, I was thilnking 'on no she didn't!! she is not going to steal Michael away from me, not after all of the hard work that I've done!!' but instead I said, "Michael isn't much of a helper." She said, "Then why is helping you?" "Because I know him personally, and I'm his sister's best friend, and he asked to help because of my failing grade." Ha! Take that evil witch!!! Michael was all, "Mia! I can help her, she's new here and she needs to pass the test coming up." I was thinking 'what did he say??!! Did he just diss me? How can he? I've known him practically my whole life, she's only known him for 5 minutes.' But instead I say, "Ok, that's really nice of you to help. Hey! why don't you help us both at the same time? Then you can have the same amount of time to work on Crackhead, and homework." Why was I such an idiot? But when I said that, she frowned, hey, it was better then having them alone then no help at all. He nodded and agreed, she walked away. I thought that was pretty good. Bell just rung, more later.  
  
  
  
Michael's Computer Journal  
  
Thursday, November 6, 6pm  
  
Geez, why am I such a loser?? Now that I've done this, Mia and I will never get together, I might as well just give up and run away.  
  
After school, I'm sitting here, doing my homework when someone Instant Messages me, I've glued the converstation in here:  
  
IcEqUeEn: Hey cutey, it's me, Christine.  
  
I'm a cutey??  
  
CracKing: Hey, Christine, how did you get my screenname?  
  
IcEqUeEn: Does it matter? Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, I hear they're playing "Evita" at that movie theater, wanna go?  
  
CracKing: Sure, I guess, what day and time?  
  
IcEqUeEn: how about tomorrow at say... 5pm? ok see ya then bye!!  
  
By then she signed off, I didn't even say yes, because I had a tutoring session with her and Mia that time tomorrow, I can't just desert my sister's best friend! I love her too much to do that to her, I want to be there when she gets her grade, and if it's good, I want to be there to hug her, and if it's bad, I want to be there so she can cry on my shoulder. God i really need to stop obsessing.  
  
Mom just called me for dinner. Probably should go.  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think?? R/r and I'll write a longer chapter because of the long wait. Tell me if you want to know about the date, or if you want to just fast forward to December (that's when Mia tells Tina and they write the love note). Tell me!!!! 


	6. Is There a Draft in Here??

A/N: Hey everyone! First of all I want to thank you guys again for reviewing my story. And I want to say I'm sorry to Gothic Valley Girl because I put Valley Gothic Girl on my list of readers. But now I have your name right and I'm going to remember it. Now since one person (Redhood79) said they didn't want to read Michael's and Christine's date, I'm going to grant her wish and fast forword to December. And also, at the dance I'm going to have a special song playing that Michael writes down in his entry. The song's by Jimmy Eat World (yeah! they're from Arizona, like me!) called The Middle (right now I'm ubsessed with that song so I'm going to put it in). R/r and enjoy this chapter. By the way, the dance is going to be in a few chapters, if you want me to fast forward to the weekend so Mia can stay at Tina's, or if you want me to just go on with this week and wait until I'm ready to put in the dance? Tell me and I'll grant your wish!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters except Christine; the rest belong to Meg Cabot, the author of the PD series.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Monday, December 1, G&T  
  
  
  
Michael hasn't been helping me with my Algebra lately, he's been snuggling with Chrissy (God they make me sick!!). Eww!! They just kissed, they are going to make me vomit all over my shoes and Lars, and Lilly. See, since Michael shacked up with Chrissy (God, what a disgusting nickname!), Lilly's has found time to help me with my Algebra. I feel so depressed, since Tina has transferred over to G&T, we've been hanging out a lot, she now also helps me with my Algebra. She invited me to stay the night at her house this weekend, she says she wants to ask me some questions (doesn't everybody?). Well, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes, gotta clean up. More later.  
  
  
  
More Monday, Limo to Lilly's  
  
  
  
Chrissy is in the limo getting a ride home, and she didn't even ask me!! She was walking with Michael, and she saw the limo and went "Ooh!!" and she climbed in!!! I was almost going to say "Get the heck out of my limo!!" but I didn't, I just looked at Lilly and she had a disgusted look on her face but just shrugged. Lilly shrugged!! Lilly Moscovitz shrugged!!! And I always thought she was an outspoken person, but I guess I guessed wrong. Just pulled up to Lilly's (Chrissy is coming over to study with Michael!!). More later.  
  
  
  
Michael's Computer Journal  
  
  
  
Monday, December 1, 8pm  
  
  
  
Chrissy finally left a few minutes ago, I swear she is sticking to me like glue, I need to get away from her, she is driving me insane. She won't let me help Mia with her Algebra anymore, she (Chrissy) said that if she was my girlfriend, I should stop helping Mia. Now Lilly and Tina have to help Mia with her homework. I'm so depressed without Mia. Oh! And at dinner, Chrissy stayed (even though I didn't ask her) and Mia stayed also. They wouldn't even look at each other, and when they did, it turned really cold in the room, it felt very weird to have your girlfriend and the love of your life sitting togther in the same room. It was very awkward. I just wish Chrissy would warm up to Mia, and the with Chrissy. Oh well, I don't think it's ever going to happen. Gotta go finish Crackhead, more later.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think?? I know I haven't been putting Lilly in here lately, but I will soon. Remember to tell me if you want to fast forward to the weekend or if you want me to keep on going with the week.  
  
*contest* Review this chapter and I'll put you name (real or any name you want) in my book during the dance. Example: ~Mia's Journal~ Kris was all, "Oh my God! Lilly just kissed Josh!!!" [not like that's going to happen!!]  
  
To enter: review this chapter with your name and why you want to have your name is my story. And if you have neopets (put your neoname in there) I'll send you a special prize. So, what are you waiting for?? Get reviewing!!!! 


	7. The Surprising Week

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks to all of the people who reviewed my story. Gothic Valley Girl, peaches, Hannah Gray, Emily Isabella, and Writing-Dreamer won the contest; their names will be in one of my chapters. Here are some notes to the reviewers:  
  
Gothic Valley Girl: Of course you can use this for a story; I don't care, as long as you don't do plagiarism with my story.  
  
Emily Isabella: No thanks, I don't want to have the 3rd book spoiled for me, I want to buy the book and read it before my sister does so I can have the thrill of getting the fun first. But thanks anyways.  
  
Miki: Does it really feel a lot like the book? I was just tired of some people having their own ideas with the book, pretending like Mia is really writing it, and some people don't even say they got the idea from Meg Cabot! Well, I'm getting of subject, thanks, and I will keep up the good work!!  
  
peaches: Did you know that you and I have the same name? See, Kris is my invisible name that I'd like to have so I use it, but my real name is Abby. Thanks for the review, I don't like Chrissy either, but I needed to put someone in there to make Mia have harder time trying to get Michael. By the way, I think that you have a good idea about her having some kind of relation to Lana… if you wanna find out, keep reading the story!!  
  
Writing-Dreamer: I was thinking about continuing with the week, and I'm just going to have them do opposite day writing the story (ex: Mia-Monday, Michael-Tuesday, Lilly-Wednesday, Kenny-Thursday; since Monday already went by, I'm going to have Mia-Tuesday… and so on). If you read in the parentheses, I'm going to have Lilly and Kenny in this chapter.  
  
I would like to thank a lot more people, but I think I should go on with the story! Here goes!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Tuesday, December 2, Algebra  
  
  
  
I can't believe that I'm going to do this. God! There I go again all talking about something that has no meaning… when I'm old and I'm reading this I'm probably going to be like, "What was I talking about?? Why didn't I just jump to the story I was going to put in my entry???" Ok, now I'm going off the subject I was going to write. God I need to make a list!!!  
  
I'm going to break up with Kenny after lunch.  
  
I have what I'm going to say all planned out, first, when he sits down I'm going to be all, "Kenny, we really need to talk." Of course I haven't been able to do this because his grandmother broke a hip skiing. Ok, what kind of old lady goes skiing??!! There I go again with the subjects!!! Oh yeah, and I've had time to practice what I was going to say since he was always gone.  
  
Next, when we're out in the hallway (of course I'll ask Lars to wait in the cafeteria), I'll tell him this, "Kenny… I think we need to break up." I'll see his sad face and I'll go, "Look, we've only been on one date, and I think we don't fit together." Of course I'll ask him if he'll be ok, then if we could still be friends. I hope this works… it feels like I have a rock in my stomach. Oh no!! Mr. G is standing over me with a serious look on his face; I think he asked me a question. More later.  
  
  
  
More Tuesday, G&T  
  
  
  
I just broke up with Kenny, and he took it very well. He agreed to still be friends and that he'll still give me the answers in Bio… he is really nice. I just like our relationship as clueless student (me) and answer giver (Kenny). I think I'm going to be depressed, Chrissy looked over at me while Michael was helping her and she made sure I was watching, and she stuck her tongue in his mouth. He was kind of surprised, but I can tell that they have done it before, if only I was the one he was French kissing right now. *Sigh* they just did it again and she gripped his crotch area!!! Lilly went all *gag* and "God, don't they know this is a classroom???" One day, I'm going to punch Chrissy's lights out, and run away with Michael. Only in my dreams… but I never know…  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael's Computer Journal  
  
Wednesday, December 3, 2am  
  
  
  
At dinner, I heard that Mia broke up with Kenny, now I can brake up with Chrissy. God, she is driving me mad!!! I swear I'm going to slap her and say "Hey!! Get over it!! Shut the hell up!!!!" But I can't because she'll say I abuse her, she has a weird way of stretching the truth… all the way to a fib, and then, if someone is really lucky… she'll turn it into a lie. God she is going to be the death of me!! But I have to think positive: Mia is single again and I'll soon be. God I can't wait for school. Whoa! Did I just say that I can't wait for school? God I need to get some sleep… and fast!  
  
  
  
Later on Wednesday, 5pm  
  
  
  
I did it!! I really did it!! I broke up with Chrissy!! I am finally free! Since Mia is here, I can tell her I can help her with her Algebra. I should go before she done.  
  
Even later on Wednesday, 8pm  
  
  
  
I heard a conversation with Lilly and Mia and I wrote it down, I think I'll put in the conversation Lilly and Mia had, then the one Mia and I had.  
  
LM (Lilly Moscovitz) & MT (Mia Thermopolis) @ 5:15pm  
  
MT: That's not the way Michael does it, he always did it like this. (Shows Lilly some math method)  
  
LM: If you think that I'm not doing as good a job as my lame-o brother, then ask him to help you. (Getting irritated {I watched them through a crack in the door})  
  
MT: I can't, remember? Chrissy won't let Michael help me with my Algebra, that stupid bi- (crash from down stairs {Pavlov just broke a vase, another one, and mom's yelling at the stupid dog})  
  
LM: I know she is… Are you into my lame-o brother?  
  
I wish!!… I hope!  
  
MT: WHAT?! Why would I be into your brother?  
  
I guess dreams can't come true. (  
  
LM: Ok, good, I hope not, because that would just be plain weird.  
  
MT: I know, besides, I'm not into your brother, never have, and never will.  
  
She just keeps on hurting me, that completely sucks!  
  
Mom: Michael, can you tell the girls that dinner's ready?  
  
Me: Sure mom. (Barges in) Hey dog breath, toothpick. Mom said dinner's ready and if you don't hurry, she'll give your dinner to Pavlov.  
  
LM: Ha ha, very funny Michael, but I know for a fact that mom wouldn't give Pavlov such a nice dinner, now she could give yours to him…  
  
Me: Just get in the dining room.  
  
After dinner, Lilly got a call from Boris so I thought I was going to tell Mia about the break up.  
  
Me: Hey Mia, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
MT: Um… ok.  
  
I take her to my room, I only wish we could do more than just talk. (A/N: I'm talking about making out, you sick puppy) As soon as we're in, I close the door, if only I could take her in my arms and kiss her like she's never been kissed before… with passion.  
  
MT: So Michael, (sits down on my bed) what did you want to talk about?  
  
I was glad that she hadn't heard that I broke up with Chrissy; she practically screamed her head off crying (pretending).  
  
Me: Well, I just wanted to tell you… I can help you with your Algebra again.  
  
MT: (She smiled such a big smile that I tingled with warmth and happiness) Really?! Chrissy is actually going to share you! With my Algebra (she frowned a little).  
  
Me: Well, no, not actually.  
  
MT: What? You're going to help me behind her back?!  
  
Me: No! (I sat down on the bed next to her and took her hands in mine, then I looked straight into her eyes) I broke up with her today. She's been driving me out of my mind, I was thinking: Why is she controlling my life? Why should I let her tell me that I can't help… my little sister's best… friend? (She frowned. I practically confessed my love to her and then now she's probably going to think I only see her as my little sister's best friend.)  
  
We heard Lilly get off the phone.  
  
MT: I should probably get back to my Algebra.  
  
Me: Why don't I help you?  
  
MT: Um, I actually enjoy having Lilly and Tina help me better than you, so, if you don't mind, I'd like to keep Lilly and Tina as my tutors.  
  
That hurt me, but I thought it would be better to hide my pain.  
  
Me: Ok, sure, if you want, I mean, it's your choice who you want to be around everyday helping you. Yeah. (There was an awkward pause) I should probably get back to my magazine.  
  
MT: I should probably get back to Lilly. See you tomorrow.  
  
I grunted at the computer desk. She left after that. I am a complete idiot.  
  
Whoa! The time is getting late; I should do my homework, stuff later.  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Wednesday, December 3, 4pm, Grandmére's suite  
  
Things to do:  
  
Get toilet paper  
  
Get cat litter  
  
See if dad is still paying the $100 a day to the Sealife Habitat Fund (A/N: I don't know if that's the right place, would someone tell me if I'm wrong? Thank you)  
  
Get more fetus friendly foods for mom  
  
Help "G" get extra room ready for baby  
  
Hide socks and other inedible items from Fat Louie  
  
Stop thinking about MM  
  
Stop thinking about how Kenny took the break up  
  
Stop writing entries that don't make sense in the beginning (meaning: start stories at the beginning instead of "That sucked!")  
  
Stop writing so I can get over to Lilly's  
  
  
  
  
  
Lilly's Diary  
  
Thursday, December 4, 4pm, My room  
  
  
  
School will never be as cool as today was!! Oh my God! I have to start at the beginning so I can release my excited ness.  
  
Today at school, everyone was talking about Michael braking up with Chrissy. I guess my lame-o brother isn't so lame after all.  
  
But, at lunch, everyone heard this over the announcements: "Lana Weinberger and Christine Weinberger, please report to the front office". Everyone looked at Lana and Chrissy leave with a stunned look on their face. Lana turned around and said in a sarcastic tone, "What? Haven't you ever seen step-sisters before?" So now everyone knows that Lana's little happy family isn't very happy, and that Chrissy has a prissy older sister (That was a good pun, and I didn't even plan it!).  
  
Well, I should probably walk Pavlov; he's looking at me with anxious eyes. More later.  
  
  
  
More Thursday, 8pm  
  
  
  
I just escaped from Michael's room, and cannot believe what I saw!!!  
  
I opened this file and it was protected, so I thought of the last thing he would think of (occasionally my first), so I thought and I put in the correct password (monkeynosecheese) and I read the first entry. I still can't believe what I saw!! I read that Michael was in love with Mia!!! Michael Moscovitz is in love with Mia Thermopolis!!! Oh my God! I have to tell her!!! She will go crazy!! Geez!!  
  
Michael just walked in, with a mad look on his face… I just remembered that I left the link open!! Oh no, he's going to kill me! More later, if I'm still alive by later!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenny's Secret and Private Journal  
  
Friday, December 5, 7pm  
  
  
  
I asked this girl to the Nondenominational (A/N: Is that right?) Winter Dance, she said yes, so I guess I kind of have a new girlfriend, her name is Chloe, she's very nice and pretty. Well, I have to eat dinner, do my homework and go to sleep, nighty-night diary!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Chrissy and Chloe, the rest belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
  
  
A/N: I had another idea for a contest.  
  
  
  
*Contest* I need more people to be in the computer club during the winter carnival (at the booth). Review with your name and the first 3 people who enter will win (the people who won the contest will be in the computer club). Review by 4/4 (April 4th) @ 6pm MST. (The 5 people who one the first contest will be in the rest of my chapters (if you give me permission, I will put you in my next book).  
  
I also need artists who have lyrics online to play at the dance (I'll put different songs for each different entries). I need 3 songs that have appropriate words in them. Review with the artist's name, song, and website where I can find their lyrics to their song.  
  
And I also need a girlfriend for Kenny (I'm going to get rid of Chloe soon). Enter in your name or a name that would be good for Kenny. Don't forget to give her a personality (ex: she gets straight A's), features (ex: she has blue eyes), and any personal info (ex: she has 1 bro and 1 sis name Jack and Natalie who are in grade 6 and 8, and are 12 and 14 years old). Just tell me who she is, what she looks like, what she acts like, and what her life is like. I will have this contest until 4/4 @ 8pm. Review and tell me.  
  
  
  
You can enter in all three contests at the same time and review my new chapter! Review as soon as possible because I'm going to pick winners early and late. Good luck and God bless everyone!!  
  
By the way: The contest for people to be in the dance will be extended to 7 people and for the computer booth, it will be extended to 10 or more people. Also, the contest for the dance ends tomorrow @ 5pm. Thank you and good luck! 


	8. Author's note (not a chapter)

A/N: Hey all! I have officially and totally ended the contest, and I have all of the winners. For Kenny's girlfriend, the winner is: Gothic Valley Girl!! Congratulations! I just kept on adding for my peeps in the book. Ok, I'm going to have this repeated (almost exactly), so it's ok, I didn't forget. Sorry this isn't a chapter, my chapter's at my dad's house so I can't get it just yet, but I'll put it up soon, I have a lot to add to it! By the way, I have a new fanfic out called The Day Before (I meant that to be the chapter, I'll rename it soon). It's going to be about Michael and Mia's daughter. Ok, now that you know, I'm going to go to my dad's today so I can finish my chapter. I want to say thanks to my friends Emmalee for reading my fanfic, even though I had to tell her who some of the people are (she hasn't read the books), I'll loan you the books Emm!! Also to Ashley for going with the flow and reading my story that I put out there. Chelsea and Kat, for saying I have talent. And to the rest of my friends and reviewers, thank you and I will have the next chapter up soon. (Hurry up Emmalee! Catch up with the book!) Love you all! (Like friends, of course)  
  
Note to Emmalee: Are you still jealous that I beat you at typing? I'll tell you how I got so fast: I wrote my stories so my hands just went with the flow, if you wanna type as fast as moi, just get an account on fanfiction and write stories or poems, or parodies!! See you on Monday!!  
  
  
  
~*Abby*~ ~*Kris*~ ~*monkeynosecheese*~ 


	9. Roses! How Wonderful They Are!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm still looking for people to be in the dance and the computer club. But the contest is now over, and I have my winners, I also have my winner for Kenny's girlfriend, and the winner is… … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
… … … … … … … Gothic Valley Girl!!!!! Congrats! I am going to use your idea for Kenny's girlfriend. I know exactly how she is going to come in! (By the way, I'm going to make her an A's and B's student, and I'm going to change her grade to sophomore, if that's ok, let me know, if not, let me know with the changes.)  
  
Enjoy this chapter, I know I do!! (  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Chrissy and Chloe, the rest belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Saturday, December 6, 11pm, Tina's room  
  
  
  
I can't believe what Tina and I just did!!! (God Mia!! Stop doing that!!) Ok, I have to start over.  
  
Tina and I were just sitting on her bed, playing truth or dare (and I, like being the idiot that I am, said truth). So the question that Tina asked me was completely surprising.  
  
T: Are you in love with someone that you haven't told me yet?  
  
I just sat there thinking 'should I just say yes? I mean she's not Lilly, I can tell her that I'm in love with Michael, but what if she tells Lilly!'  
  
M: Promise you won't tell a soul? Not even Lilly? Especially not Lilly!  
  
T: Are you in love with Boris?  
  
M: WHAT!!?? No way!!  
  
T: Just asking… so who is it?  
  
M: Promise you won't laugh?  
  
T: I promise, just who is it already?!  
  
M: (takes deep breath) Michael.  
  
T: Michael?! Are you going to tell Lilly? Or even more, Michael?  
  
M: No! I'm not going either of them! Are you kidding? Michael only sees me as his little sister's best friend.  
  
T: Oh no he doesn't.  
  
M: How would you know?  
  
T: I don't, I just think that why wouldn't Michael like you?  
  
M: Because I'm a princess of a small country, my mom is pregnant with my Algebra teacher's baby; I'm a flat chested giant with big feet. Shall I go on?  
  
T: No, but, think of the good qualities.  
  
M: What good qualities?  
  
T: You're friendly, you're easy to talk to, you want the world to be a better place, and not many people want that.  
  
M: Ok Lilly clone!  
  
T: *Snicker* Shut up!  
  
M: Nuh uh, you shut up! *Smile*  
  
T: Hey! I have a good idea, why don't you write a letter to Michael!  
  
M: That's not a good idea, that's a very, very bad idea.  
  
T: We can write an anonymous poem that I read in one of my books, it's a really romantic poem.  
  
M: Ok, I guess that sounds like a pretty good idea.  
  
T: Ok, let me get a piece of paper.  
  
So she got the paper and the poem looked like this:  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
You may not know it,  
  
But someone loves you!  
  
Tina's going to put it in his locker on Monday. I hope he likes it!! EEKK!! I'm so nervous, I can't get to sleep!  
  
  
  
Monday, December 8, Grandmére suite  
  
  
  
Today was a pretty normal day, except Michael was acting all weird around me during G&T. I hope he doesn't know that Tina and I wrote that poem/love letter. He probably is still mad at me that I turned him down for helping me with my Algebra. Uh oh, Grandmére is looking angrily at me in her new purple dress. More later.  
  
  
  
More Monday, December 8, 7pm, My room  
  
  
  
I just got off the phone with Lilly, she was kind of mad that I didn't give her a ride this morning, I was thinking 'Why didn't she tell me at school? Since when has she been hiding stuff from me?'  
  
My mom is acting really weird, she's all happy all the time, and she keeps on saying 'I love you' all the time. She's going to drive me crazy soon. Oh good, dinner is ready, I wonder what we're having tonight, probably chicken casserole. Yummy. Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael's Computer Journal  
  
Monday, December 8, 5pm  
  
  
  
Today was too good to be true, but it really happened. When I opened my locker, I saw this letter, I read it and it said: Roses are red, Violets are blue, You may not know it, But someone loves you.  
  
As I was reading it, Tina came up to me and said, "Are you surprised it's Mia?" I'm all "Huh?"  
  
Tina: Yeah… wait; didn't you know that Mia wrote that?  
  
Me: No, she did?  
  
T: Um… no, it was, uh, hypothetical. I mean, what would you do if Mia did write that?  
  
M: Tina, did Mia really write that? Tell me please; so then I can do what I just thought of when you said Mia wrote it.  
  
T: Un… ok, Mia wrote that letter, but if you tell her that I told you she will kill me, only I know… now you know, but don't tell Lilly, whatever you do, do not tell Lilly that Mia is in love with you.  
  
From then on, I was walking on cloud 9.  
  
M: ok, I won't tell a soul, except maybe Gigi, but only cause she's my friend, and she's one of the best computer geniuses, besides me, of course.  
  
T: Ok, but Gigi, and only Gigi.  
  
M: Ok, later.  
  
T: Bye.  
  
I walked to G&T and stared at Mia during the whole hour (I turned away when she looked over, which was often).  
  
All I can think of write now is that Mia Thermopolis is in love with me! Now I can have a chance to be with her! Yes!! More tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Tuesday, December 9, 7pm  
  
  
  
During Computer Club, I talked to Gigi, it's here:  
  
  
  
Me: Hey Gige, can I talk to you?  
  
Gigi: Yes, and don't call me Gige again.  
  
M: Ok, sorry.  
  
We walked to the back of the room.  
  
G: Ok, what's on your mind?  
  
M: Mia's in love with me.  
  
G: Did she tell you, or…  
  
M: I got a letter (hand her letter) and Tina, her friend, told me that Mia wrote it.  
  
G: (reads letter) Wow, this is some serious stuff. Is this true?  
  
M: You bet. That isn't Mia's handwriting, though. It's Tina's I saw her paper during Spanish.  
  
G: Your lucks changin', isn't it?  
  
M: I guess… I have this idea; see it's like this…  
  
Kenny: Hey guys, stop making out, this Computer Club.  
  
M: Kenny, go jump up someone's butt.  
  
K: That was very rude.  
  
M: Good, now that was your cue to go away.  
  
G: Go, before I take matters into my own hands, by which is kicking your butt.  
  
He left then, I told her my plan: at the Winter Carnival, we were having a booth and we're supposed to make a game, so we could make a special one for Mia, with a special message at the end. The message would be… Roses are red, Violets are blue, You may not know it, But I love you too.  
  
Then maybe I'll ask her to the Nondenominational Winter Dance. More later.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Here's something new! Tell me if you want to keep it in here.)  
  
Tina's Journal  
  
Monday, December 8, 5pm  
  
  
  
I feel like an idiot! I blurt out that Mia loved Michael (to him). I don't even think he loves her, but maybe he does, cause when I talked to him he looked like he was on cloud 9. I don't know. I feel like I've betrayed my friends. I have to tell Mia that I told Michael, but if I do, she might not talk to me again. I can't tell her and I have to help Mia try to get them together. I have to see if Michael does love Mia. Oh, Lilly and Mia are here for Algebra. Later.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Review please! Thanks and I'll come out with a new chapter soon. 


	10. The Day Before The Carnival

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've written anything for my PD stories. Enjoy!  
  
Discalimer: I don't anything from The Princess Diaries. They belong to Meg Cabot. Chrissy, Chloe, Ms. Scacgandonov, and James belong to me. Gigi is a real person, she has given me permission to use her name is this story.  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Monday, December 15, Bio  
  
All of us just got our test back from Friday, and I got a 99.9%!! Of course Kenny got 100%, but still, I'm getting better. Ok, now on to my life. Tomorrow is the Winter Carnival, and Michael's Computer Club is going to have a booth. And get this: Gigi wants me to try out her's and Michael's new game! Just me! Is that cool, or what?! God, I wish Lilly wouldn't want me to go to the main tent to hear Boris play his stupid violin. One time, we almost put super glue to his bow so he couldn't play, but Ms. Scacgandonov came in and pulled the glue out of James' hands. He got detention. More later.  
  
More Monday, 6pm, my room  
  
So anyway, I don't think I can look at Michael knowing he has read the letter that Tina wrote and thought of. Sometimes I hate her. Sut still, Michael Moscovitz now knows that someone loves him, and the way I'm going to act around him tomorrow, he's definately going to know that the letter was from me. Oh God I am so screwed! Take me now!! Please! More later, when I feel up to writing, I have to go find something to eat that doesn't have meat in it, yech.  
  
  
  
Michael's Computer Journal  
  
Monday, December 15, 7pm  
  
I'm so nervous, yet so happy. I can't wait for Mia to know that I love her too. Gigi had this cool idea of a game, we up all last weekend putting it together. It's called 'Attack of the Meat Processors'. Tacky name, we made it up at 3am, of course it's stupid, but the game is awesome. On each level, there's an evil demon meat processor that will grind you up if you don't melt it with your solar beam gun. Also on each level, there's a special bonus point, a heart floating in the air that you have to get, she may think it will give her a life, but it will actually give the message that I've held in my heart and mind for so long. But, if she got throught the game without seeing the heart, at the end will be a heart which will automattically walk her up to it and give her the message, plus the heart will burst in a million pieces if doesn't type in her name, which would really suck. I think the game is really good since she hates meat. She'll definately play the game of love. Geez, I need some sleep, I'm acting like a love sick puppy. God I need professional help. Later, more.  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Tuesday, December 16, 4pm  
  
The carnival starts at 6pm. I have to hurry up and get ready. Today GrandmÃ¨re cancelled lessons for the day. Sometimes she can be very nice, when she wants to be. Looks like I should get ready. I'll have to tell Lars to carry this for me so I can write in here if anything comes up (yeah right). More later.  
  
  
  
A/N: Looks like you're going to have to wait to see what happens at the carnival. Come back soon! 


	11. The Carnival- Part 1

A/N: Here's the day you've all been waiting for (as for me, too): Michael tells Mia, and Mia finally knows. Enjoy this chapter; it will have all of the POVs, Michael's, Mia's, Lilly's and Tina's. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Meg Cabot. I only own Chrissy and Chloe.  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Tuesday, December 16, 8pm  
  
I'm just sitting here in a stall in the girl's bathroom. I'm going to say what happened.  
  
Gigi took me to the Computer Club booth, and there was Michael looking so cute. Gigi told me about the game on the way. It's a game that she and Michael made up. I forgot the title of it, though. It's about meat processors attacking me, I have to destroy them. In the second level, a butcher comes and tries to chop you up. And in the third and fourth level, pigs and cows come in, you have to feed them so they will be on your side, then at the end, the most strangest thing happened. The character automatically walked up to this humongous heart and the heart zoomed up to the screen and it said this: Roses are red, Violets are blue, You may not know it, But I love you too! At the bottom is said: Enter your name:, but I didn't. I ran away, and as I was running, I heard this pop sound; I think the heart blew up, or something. But I ran to the girls bathroom, I don't know why I did, but I'm here now, I asked Lars for my journal on the way in, good thing, I don't want to go back out there.  
  
I can't believe that Gigi did that to me. She planned that for me. I can't believe it. Michael loves me though!! And… how did he figure that out?!? Someone just came in, it's Lilly, and she wants to see how I'm doing.  
  
Lilly: It came as a shock, didn't it?  
  
Me: What are you talking about?  
  
L: I knew that he liked you.  
  
M: You did?!? Why didn't you tell me?  
  
L: I don't know, I just thought that you didn't like him so I didn't say anything, obviously you do like him, I read that little message he sent you.  
  
M: But I can't believe that Michael loves me. Do you know how long I've loved him?  
  
L: Long enough.  
  
M: I loved him since I met him.  
  
L: And he, you… probably.  
  
M: How do you know? He might have just done this as a sick joke to play with my heart and my emotions.  
  
God I sound like I was on a soap opera.  
  
L: Oh come on, you sound like you're on a soap opera.  
  
Geez, she can read my thoughts, and my journal!  
  
L: But I've read his journal, he said he liked you, and he was jealous that you were going out with Kenny, that's the only reason why he went out with Chrissy.  
  
M: You're kidding.  
  
L: Uh uh. He was the one toying with emotions here.  
  
M: Wow, I never thought he'd do something like that. Which makes it all point fingers at him saying he's playing with my feelings.  
  
L: Oh please. (There was a pause and little whispers) I'll be right back.  
  
M: Ok.  
  
She left and a minute later I heard another voice.  
  
Voice: I told Michael about the letter.  
  
Me: Tina?!?  
  
Tina: Uh huh. I'm really sorry, I guess I just can't keep my mouth shut. I'm really sorry.  
  
M: No, it's ok, it's just that, you promised you wouldn't tell.  
  
T: I know and I'm sorry.  
  
M: No, don't be, actually… I thank you.  
  
T: Huh? You thank me? I am hearing right?  
  
M: You're hearing right. He might actually like me back.  
  
T: Wow, I guess I'm glad to have a big mouth. (Another pause and whispers) I'll be right back also.  
  
Voice: Hey.  
  
Me: Hey… Michael?!? What are you doing in here?  
  
MM: Um… we need to talk. Can we talk?  
  
M: We're talking now.  
  
MM: Oh. Right. So, what did you think about the end of the game?  
  
M: Um, it was ok. So, was it true?  
  
I looked at his feet, his right foot scuffed the floor.  
  
MM: Yeah. It was. Are you mad? Cause you know I didn't mean it…  
  
M: Whoa whoa! Hold on there sparky!  
  
  
  
A/N: TBC I just want to keep the anticipation! 


	12. The Carnival- Part 2

A/N: Here (finally) is the second part of the carnival. I'm sorry it took so long to write. It was because 1) I had writer's block 2) I got interested in other stories I was writing 3) I lost interest in the Princess Diaries stories for a little while. So now you know, and on with the show, er, story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Chloe. The rest are original characters which belong to Meg Cabbot.  
  
  
  
Mia's Journal  
  
Tuesday, December 18, The Loft, 8:15pm  
  
Sorry I had to stop, I couldn't keep up with the writing. So, now here's the rest of my conversation with Michael.  
  
Michael: What?  
  
Me: I thought you just said that you did mean it. How could you not mean it when you just said that you did?  
  
Michael: I-you didn't want to be true?  
  
Me: How could you embarrass me in front of the whole school?  
  
I was so upset, I knew he was toying with my emotions.  
  
Michael: I didn't knew that I was.  
  
Me: Well, you were, so just...just cut the crap, ok?  
  
Then I burst out of the stall, I knew I hit him with the door, cause I heard it hit something solid, but not hollow. I couldn't turn around cause I was running. So I ran out the door, grabbed Lars and we came home. So far I got 2 calls from Lilly, 3 calls from Michael, and 6 calls from Tina. I didn't talk at all to them. Mr. G and my mom keep pounding on the door, telling me to come out and that I need to confront my fears. They don't know what it's like to be a 5'9 flat-chested freshman who happens to be the Princess and future ruler of a small country named Genovia. Grr! I wanna scream!  
  
Tuesday, 9pm  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this. My mom found that key that opens all door locks (I don't know how, but she did) and came into my room and talked to me. She can actually be pretty smart when her feelings are concerning her only child (not for long, though).  
  
Mom: Mia, honey, we need to talk.  
  
Me: What about?  
  
Mom: About you, first of all, why aren't you at the dance?  
  
Me: I decided not to go.  
  
Mom: Why not?  
  
Me: I don't have a date.  
  
Mom: Whatever happened to your boyfriend, uh, what's his name? Kenny?  
  
Me: We broke up.  
  
Mom: Oh honey, I'm so sorry.  
  
Me: It's ok, everthing is fine.  
  
Mom: Oh honey, I forgot to tell you today.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Mom: Frank just told me your final grade in Algebra for the semister.  
  
Me: What is it? An F?  
  
Mom: No, it's an A-.  
  
I looked at her. She didn't look like she was lying. She looked happy and truthful!  
  
Me: Really?! Mom? Are you kidding?  
  
Mom: No! Honey! I'm so proud of you! You got straight A's for you final grade!  
  
Then she pulled me into a hug. I was soooo happy! I actually passed. But the shockiest thing happened.  
  
Me: Was it over the past week or something?  
  
My mom shook her head.  
  
Mom: No, it was towards the middle of the quarter.  
  
I widened my eyes. That was when Michael was helping me with Algebra!  
  
Me: Mom! That was when Michael was helping me with Algebra!  
  
Mom: I know! So, you have to get ready for the dance! You have to tell him everything, and to thank him.  
  
Me: I will mom! Oh my God! Wow! This is so exciting!  
  
So she hugged me once more, and left the room so I could change into the dress that my Grandmere took me to buy in November.  
  
So that's how I ended up in the limo on my way to the dance. Oh God I have a knot in my stomach! I hope that Michael is there! Oh God, we're here. I hope I don't faint, or worse, vomit! On Michael! Eek! Scary!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hallo! I hope you liked it and that you enjoy how I'm going to finish it. Please review so that I may think about finishing the story for you all! Well, Toodles for now! 


	13. The Dance and the End (Or Beginning?)

A/N: Here is the 12th chapter of PD story, I hope you enjoy!  
  
A/N 2: Just to let you know, this chapter is going to be kind of a song fic, hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Wednesday, December 19, 1 am  
  
I love New York. I love Albert Einstein High School. Jeez, there I go again with the not starting the story right away, grr!  
  
Anyway, there are many reasons why I love New York and AEHS. Reason number 1) the Winter Carnival, 2) the Nondenominational Winter Dance, 3) all of my friends.  
  
Ok, on to what happened at the dance.  
  
I went inside and found Tina, Dave, Lilly, Boris, Shameeka, and Allan. They were over at a table, and I just sat down and joined them.  
  
We wer talking about how we were going to survive the Christmas Break, Michael came up to me and said he wanted to talk to me. So he took me out on the Dance floor, and we danced to Michelle Branch's I'd Rather Be In Love while he spoke with me.  
  
I cannot help it, couldn't stop it if I tried, The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside. And I've heard you can't fight love, so I won't complain, Cause why would I stop the fire that keep me going on.  
  
Michael: Mia, um, why did you run away when you saw that?  
  
Me: I don't know, I felt like you were making fun of me.  
  
I looked down at the ground, and he brought my chin up so I could look at him.  
  
MM: I would never make fun of you.  
  
I smiled at him and he smiled at me and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
Cause when there's you, I fell whole, And there's no better feeling in the world. Cause without you, I'm alone, And I'd rather be in love, with you.  
  
Michael whispered the chorus in my ear, and I smiled.  
  
Turn out the lights now, to see is to believe, I just want you near me, I just want you here with me. And I'd give up everthing only for you, it's the least that I could do.  
  
MM: Mia.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
Me: Yeah?  
  
MM: How long have you loved me?  
  
I blushed and looked at the floor, but I looked up again to answer him. It was weird, I wasn't as shy as I was earlier.  
  
Me: Since practically forever. What about you?  
  
MM: *smile* about the same.  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole, And there's not better feeling the the world. But without you, I feel whole, And I'd rather be in love, with you. (And feel you holding me)  
  
MM: Mia. I love you.  
  
I looked at him. I was going to say it back, but he wouldn't let me, he kissed me before I could answer. Tougue and all. I felt like I was in heaven. It was the perfect evening. I found out the boy I was in love with for practically ever knew and loved me back.  
  
The rest of the evening we danced and kissed, Lana even came up to us and said that we were disgusting and that we needed to learn respect. And I was thinking: well, she must not know respect either. But that was perfectly fine with me.  
  
On the way home in the limo, Michael and I only were apart for like, a few seconds every 3 minutes to get a breath. Lilly asked if we had an decency. We didn't say anything, I just waved my hand at her. And at the end of the night when the dropped off Lilly and Michael, I was really sad, but he promised to Instant Message me. We had a final kiss goodnight, and I went home. That was the best night of my life, I don't think any night could top it, ever.  
  
  
  
Michael's Computer Journal Wednesday, December 19, midnight  
  
Wow! I had the best night of my life! Mia is finally mine! Yes! Now for the details.  
  
Ok, today I was setting up the booth and Gigi was completely behind me in my little "plan".  
  
Gigi: So Michael, are you ready to confess you undying love to Mia?  
  
Me: *smiles* You bet!  
  
G: Hmm, do you Michael Moscovitz take Her Royal Highness Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia to be your lawfully wedded wife...  
  
M: Ha ha, very funny Gigi.  
  
G: *smiles* Hey, I'm only here to make fun of you and your little Princess.  
  
M: Yeah, yeah, get back to work!  
  
We finish the booth and set up the computers, I loaded the program on one of the computers we would call as "broken".  
  
Ok fast forward to the Carnival.  
  
Mia sits down at the computer, she plays the game and and wins, and she sees the message, and runs away to the bathroom. She runs from the bathroom.  
  
Now fast forward to the Dance.  
  
I see her, we dance, we kiss, we become boyfriend and girlfriend. And now I have Mia, and Mia had me.  
  
She said that she was in love with me since she first met me. I can't believe that we liked each other for that long and didn't know it. But know we do and now we're together. And that is the end of the story, for now.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's it! I'm done!! This story is now finished!! Yay me!! Party time! Review this chapter, please! Toodles! 


End file.
